Et Shion pleurait
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Si Ruchimedes y repensait, Shion n'avait jamais beaucoup pleuré, même dans son enfance.


**Et Shion pleurait**

 **One Shot**

Base : Senyuu

Genre : Drame familial, par ce que rien ne crie drame familial comme Senyuu (oui, on parle de la même chose)

Couples : Ruchimedes x Cecily (mais c'est pas le point principal ici)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Haruhara Robinson. Et vu ce que j'en fait, croyez-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Note :  Je… Je…euh… Ok, je suis la seule personne qui écrit en français sur Senyuu sur ce site (pour l'instant !). En même temps on peut pas dire que ce soit un énorme fandom ni rien. Mais du coup je me sens un peu coupable de faire des choses qui ne plaisent pas forcément. Alors euh… si vous voulez voir quelque chose sur senyuu et pas l'écrire et que je peux aider, vous êtes libres de me le dire en PM (ou en review) et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire (et ça me ferait très plaisir aussi). Ensemble, nous pouvons faire un fandom francophone de Senyuu. Oui, même à quatre. Oui, je parle à vous les trois personnes qui ont lu ma fic précédente.

* * *

Si Ruchimedes y repensait, Shion n'avait jamais beaucoup pleuré, même dans son enfance. Bien sûr, il avait chouiné, comme tous les bébés, mais pas autant que son aîné, Lake. Non, Shion ne pleurait que lorsqu'il avait faim, mal, ou peur. Cecily s'occupait tout de suite de lui, et les cris ne duraient jamais longtemps. C'était pour ça que le scientifique s'était questionné lorsque les pleurs n'avaient pas cessé. "Ma chérie...Shion pleure." Et ça avait été la dernière phrase qu'il eut jamais dite à sa femme. C'était presque un reproche. Shion pleure, occupe-toi de lui. La dernière phrase qu'il avait dite à Cecily avait l'allure d'un reproche. Et pire, si Shion n'avait pas pleuré, si il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi la blonde ne s'occupait pas de lui, combien de temps aurait-il passé dans l'ignorance de la disparition de son aimée ? Il avait sombré, ce jour-là, dans le désespoir. Mais Shion, lui, s'était vite arrêté de pleurer. Shion n'avait jamais pleuré sa mère. Il avait posé quelques questions, mais, ne l'ayant jamais connue, Cecily avait toujours été pour lui une figure absente. Il n'avait jamais partagé la douleur de Ruchimedes.

Et puis Shion avait grandi. Et Ruchimedes avait fait mine d'avancer avec lui. Il avait vécu, sur des fonds amassés par son fils, une vie de recherches. "Je suis rentré" disait Shion en ouvrant la porte "Hum-um" répondais Ruchimedes sans lever les yeux de son livre ou de son expérience.

Et un jour, Shion resta planté là. Il le regarda quelques instants puis insista. "Papa" Et il avait dû faire un effort, c'était très rare qu'il appelle son père par ce patronyme affectif. Mais malgré cela, Ruchimedes ne leva pas les yeux sur lui. Alors il répéta. "Papa !" "Hum-um" fit Ruchimedes. Shion ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Enfin, il finit par prendre une inspiration et se lancer. "Je me suis fait attaquer par un ours en rentrant de la forêt." "Ah. C'est bien" répondit Ruchimedes sans écouter. Finalement, après quelques minutes le brun avait fini par articuler un "Je vais dans ma chambre". Ruchimedes n'avait pas répondu. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, c'est Crea qui était venu le voir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille? "Shii-tan est rentré ?" "Dans sa chambre". La réponse avait été machinale, dépourvue d'un seul regard. Mais, à l'instar de son ami, Crea était resté là et l'avait apostrophé. "Mon oncle..." Comme auparavant, Ruchimedes n'avait pas réagi. Crea ne s'en était pas formalisé. "Pourquoi y a-t-il du sang par terre ?" Et là, quelque chose, comme une connexion, c'était faite dans l'esprit de Ruchimedes "Merde, Shion !". Crea était dans la chambre avant lui. Et là, le scientifique avait vu. Il avait vu le sang qui tapissait le sol, qui tapissait les draps, et il avait vu son fils, immobile, au milieu de ce désastre. Pour la première fois, il avait eu peur. Peur de revivre la même chose qu'avec Cecily et Lake. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. C'était Crea qui était allé prendre Shion dans ses bras, c'était Crea qui lui avait dit qu'il allait le soigner. Et il avait entendu. C'était peut-être faible mais bien distinct. "Part d'ici." Puis, comme il ne bougeait pas, la demande se répéta. "Part d'ici. Crea, fait le partir !" Le regard du plus vieux des deux enfants avait suffi à le faire reculer et fermer la porte. Alors il avait attendu. Attendu et entendu la seule voix la plus forte, cette de Crea, qui expliquait avec patience chacun de ses actes a son ami alors qu'il le soignait. Ce qu'un vrai père aurait dû faire. Et puis, et puis cette ultime phrase, qu'il avait trop bien entendue pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une hallucination. "Pleure pas, Shii-tan...Pleures pas..." Il pleurait. Bien sûr, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. C'était normal, pensa Ruchimedes. Normal. Crea s'en occuperait. Crea s'en était toujours occupé.

Et puis Crea, lui aussi, avait fini par disparaître. Non, il n'avait pas disparu, il n'était pas mort non plus, il avait été aspiré. Crea était devenu Ruchimedes, et Ruchimedes était devenu Crea. Crea était devenu Shion, aussi. Un peu. Et quelque part, Shion s'était juré de devenir Crea. De vivre pour sa part aussi, d'abandonner son nom. De devenir celui que Crea voulait tant être. De devenir Ross. Par ce que, pour lui, Crea vivait plus en lui qu'en Ruchimedes. La preuve, il n'aurait jamais menacé Crea, et son couteau se trouvait pointé sur Ruchimedes. Son couteau se trouvait pointé sur lui et, le scientifique le remarqua, il pleurait. Il ne pleurait pas de la tristesse d'avoir perdu son ami. Pas de la peur de devoir menacer son père. Non, il pleurait de la haine et de la rage qu'il avait contre lui. Et ça, Ruchimedes le savait parfaitement. Et quelque part, cela lui fit plaisir. Et quelque part, cela lui brisa le cœur.

"Tu sais, moi, j'aimais bien notre quotidien monotone..."

La phrase avait été murmurée, presque inaudible. Mais Ruchimedes avait entendu. Il avait entendu, il avait senti son âme quitter son corps, sur l'effet de la magie de Teuffel. Son corps, mais en réalité, c'était sans doute celui de Crea. Peu importe, il avait entendu. Il avait entendu et il avait vu. Il avait vu Shion pleurer. Et pour la première fois, Shion ne pleurait pas à cause de lui. Shion pleurait pour lui. Et encore une fois, comme toutes les fois, Ruchimedes avait voulu lui tendre la main. Et encore une fois, comme toutes les fois, une dernière fois, il avait échoué.

Et Shion pleurait.

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

J'espère que c'était pas trop chelou... Angst, mon amour quand tu nous tiens. Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu (pour ceux qui se sont perdus là) je vous dis à bientôt (peut être !) et soyez heureux !

Des bisous !

Violette


End file.
